To My Last Breath
by FlowerheartWarriors
Summary: Yeah, the summary is in the spot where you read it...


My fanfic. I love this thing. Fans will have to re-ask as my old thread disappeared. Thank StarClan for Google Docs which holds all my chapters. By Flower, who is in a forum writing school. Also you know Flower is me. ~ ** : ßζ ζß ** ~ Summary A young she-cat is born with a beautiful normal life ahead of her. That is as long as she makes the right choice. Which side will she choose? Good or evil? This is Flowerheart's story from kithood to a choice. It is a story of loyalty and love. Of mystery and pain. Of fear and betrayal. It is a story of Flowerheart who was unsure of her choice on whether to be loyal to her final breath or evil up to the day she dies, until her last breath. ~ ** : §¤¤§ ** ~ It was a dark night and panic rose in my chest as fast as the rushing, loud water. My blind, blue eyes shone with fear, and my heart leaped as a jolting, cracking sound shocked me to reality, and made me realize I needed to stay calm. The situation became real, and terrifying, but I also realized I had to stay calm for the three queens under my care. The bramble barrier had heaved in on camp creating a Twolegplace like roof after cats raced out of camp. The queens were so kit heavy they were much slower than normal. I had butted them forward, but as I hissed for their mates to run, a bramble bush sent me flying. The rain was creating a flood, and the covering had seemed to do little to slow it down. I got up with Millie leaning worriedly over me. "Are you okay?" she mewed. By the sounds around me Ferncloud was creeping down slowly, while Squirrelflight was trying to run without falling to her adopted kit. I shook myself off, and started to nudge them over to the Highledge before anything else could slow us down. Rain made my thin fur stick to my bony rib-cage. Leaf-bare was a difficult, hungry month. My tail lashed as I held in anger that the queens were moving snail slow. Then I bit my tongue. Stop that! They are pregnant! They would move faster if they could. I wove my way around the queens, pushing them from slips on the rain slick floor. I found it easier as I could swim, but still difficult. "You're doing great!" I purred. "We'll be safe there for awhile," I mewed when we reached the Highledge bottom. I hope, I left unsaid. My claws curled into the bushes, and grass and I showed them the driest places to climb. Even so it was hard, and painstakingly slow work. By the time we arrived the water was halfway there to meet us. The waves slid up desperate for attention. I licked my fur trying to soothe myself gently as I thought. My heart raced, and I knew the queens needed herbs, but if the water got to close while I was gone and one of the queens slipped over the edge, I shook it off knowing I would never forgive myself. Suddenly I heard a soft thud on the slick damp floor. "What is it?" I panted, hyperventilating a bit, sniffing over Millie. "Severe pain in my stomach," she groaned ,"My kits are coming!" "What! Now?" I yowled panicstricken. I heard Ferncloud crumple on the hard ground, and Squirrelflight's breathing quicken as she leaned by my ear. "Lie down" I mewed gently as a wave of panic threatened to overcome me. Three birthing queens!? Was StarClan testing me? Why! I walked around, gently massaging their swollen bellies until the first kit was born. He popped its birthing sac, and licked it. Ferncloud gave birth to two more. Millie yowled, and gave birth to two. Squirrelflight's was her first and the hardest. She yowled as sharp agony went through her body. She screeched until she drowned out the lightning's crackling. Thunder and lightning crackled and a streak of light so bright my fur felt singed hit the ground as two mewling kits slid out. Squirrelflight panted, and licked her two kits with a fierce love. Did she ever do that with me? I padded out to check the water, and felt it brush my belly fur, and drag my sodden fur on the first step out. I walked back to the queens and announced our next plan of action. "We'll have to swim," I announced commandingly. "What?" said Squirrelflight gently, as she was exhausted. "Pick up two kits," I mewed calmly, ignoring Squirrelflight while, picking up Ferncloud's third gray with black stripes kit. The queens obeyed me, but as they swam I could hear their exhaustion through gritted teeth that clung to two tiny kit's scruffs. The water threatened to drag us down, and I realized I had no goal of where to go. "Jayfeather, over here is a crack in the wall," Millie mewed. I swam over there sniffing desperately. "It expands, I promise," I mewed, pushing them gently inside the thin snake like crack. "My kit," yowled Squirrelflight as a loud splash echoed around the hollow. I dropped the other kit on the cave floor. "Stay here," I mewed with claws unsheathed in frustration, "I'll get her". I dove in knowing it was useless. The kit couldn't swim, and its sodden fur would drag it down In seconds. Then I heard a loud yowl of fear coming from the water. I swam over there as fast as I could. Then a prophecy was whispered in my ears, along with the scent of stars. "Seven will walk among you as of this storm. One shall rise above the rest and blossom like a flower in new-leaf. Be wary however, as the wrong advice could bring destruction, and this chosen one will fail." He grabbed the petite, and smaller than average kit in his jaws and smelled the sweet scent of flowers. Am I hallucinating? No, that's what the kit's scent was like, the sweet aroma of flowers. Is this the flower of the prophecy? ~ ** : & & : ** ~ I yawned my jaw stretched wide teeth showing. Then I blinked open my eyes for the first time. I saw a fluffy ginger body curled around me and another ginger pelt. I stood up daintily and saw a gray kit sitting beside another gray kit. Three more kits sat jumbled around the small area. I got up and paced around trying to memorize all the new scents in my nose. Feeling brave I decided to try putting names to the scents. I was just about to talk to a big brown she-cat when suddenly I heard "Hello" behind me. Shocked I jumped backwards onto my mother. "Get off" I heard a mew ring as I landed on a fluffy tail. A gentle paw scooped me u and onto the ground. "Sorry", I answered then turned around to a meowing brown she-kit. "I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized between meows of amusement. "You didn't scare me!" I retorted," You just startled me." "Whatever you say," she teased. "Break it up!" said the gray tom I had spotted earlier. "And what's your...um...uh... name?" I mewed. Turning his head to the side he mewed, "I don't have one." He looked upset and puzzled. "Me neither," I admitted. "Me neither," agreed the brown she-kit followed by a chorus of I don't have one, I don't, and me either's. "You'll get one when you meet your fathers" the brown she-cat mewed. "Hopefully soon," added my mother as my sister was now awake with wide amber eyes. I heard sorrow in her voice and I realized she really loved him. I shook my head and then pounced on my denmate's tail. "Hey," yowled the sturdy blue tom. "Break it up kits," mewed the gray queen. "Here comes Jayfeather," mewed the brown one. A gray tom with ice blue eyes that didn't seem to see me hauled himself in the cave and I saw a trickle of light behind him. "Ferncloud, Millie, and Squirrelflight," he panted turning his head to each queen in turn, "They're breaking through the brambles!" My mother bounced up and scooped me and my sister in her jaws. "Let's go," yowled Ferncloud. Jayfeather picked up the bluish tom and followed Millie. Ferncloud was on his heels as my mother jostled me around. It was uncomfortable but I was too busy to care. The world was huge and bright. I saw all sorts of amazing things that I didn't have names for. Also, was I really going to meet my father? ~ ** : Æ % Æ ** ~ I sat there with my mother grooming me while I looked around. Everything had the same wet damp feeling as my fur had. I looked at the top and saw dripping brown bunches. I saw cracks of light that burned my eyes appearing. Every few seconds my mother would glance up there. Jayfeather paced around. "We need herbs," he meowed to us, "The flood grabbed and wilted most of my herbs and the others are water logged or torn apart." Finally as we sat there for what seemed like forever I asked the question that burned in my mind, "Why don't you look like you see us?" "Because I'm blind," he mewed sharply in a tough tone. My mother swatted me over the ear. "Don't ask rude questions!" she exclaimed. "Was that rude?" I asked quizzically. "Very," she meowed solemnly. Suddenly I heard a crack overhead. "Squirrelflight," called a voice. "Here with Millie and Ferncloud," my mother replied in a quavering tone. "They're down there!" rang a pleased mew. I saw three lumbering shapes awkwardly making their way down. "Our kits!" exclaimed my father when he saw me. I knew it was him because all the water around us reflected the same tabby pelt on me. "What are their names?" he asked licking us each in turn. "They don't have ones," my mother purred, "I waited for you." "Well," he said looking at us both, "you can be named Skykit because of the sky that roared at your birthing." He pointed a claw at my sister purring. "And she smells sweet so she can be Flowerkit," my mother agreed. "Perfect," my father purred. "What's your name?" I questioned. "Brambleclaw," he mewed, "I can see you inherited my looks but your mother's curiosity." My sister Skykit leaned on me and whispered in my ear, "If I inherited mom's looks does that mean I inherited daddy's personality?" "Probably," I whispered back. A ginger cat with green eyes walked into the clearing,"We found the nursery," he boomed, "And we are bringing it back here now." "Then we can sleep," teased my mother. I leaned over to my sister. "Quick, let's talk to the other kits before we have to sleep!" "Let's go!" she agreed. We bolted off and left our parents behind. "Hi, my name is Flowerkit," I announced to the other kits. Warriors poured in and we huddled over to the side in an effort to not to get trampled. "My name is Skykit," piped up my sister. "I'm Stormkit," said the peaceful tom from earlier. "I'm Thunderkit," announced his brother. "I'm Stonekit," introduced a gray cat with black stripes that looked like stone outlines. "I'm Sunkit," proudly announced the yellow she-cat from before. "I'm Yewkit," announced the sturdy blue tom. "Lots of names to remember," I meowed.. "We'll remember them eventually," purred Yewkit. "Kits, time to sleep," announced my mother. I saw some warriors dragging some bushes into the camp. "We'll strengthen it later," yowled a yellow cat. "It will work for sleeping for now," said Jayfeather said with a sniff. Barely tired I wanted to struggle but I decided against it and bounded after my mommy. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams little ones," purred my mother as she curled her tail around me. The other kits were sighing but eventually I could hear their steady breathing. The sound of it soothed me to sleep. ~ ** : †‰ΔΔ‰† ** ~ I woke up with a stretch. As the first kit awake I found it my duty to wake up everybody as a favor. First I leaped on my mother's tail until she twitched awake which woke up my sister. "Flowerkit, what are you doing?" my mother mewed. "Waking up everybody," I replied as I pounced on Thunderkit. "Why?" "Because it's time to wake up." "No it isn't." "Is too." She just muttered a reply and sat up to groom herself. "Squirrelflight! Your kit is waking everybody up!" Millie mewed. "What do you want me to do? Hit her?" my mother replied. "No... did you try arguing?" "Yes." "Oh." Meanwhile I bounced around until everybody was awake. "Flowerkit!" hissed Ferncloud. Only the queens cared that we were all woken up. The kits were thrilled. "Let's play!" screeched Sunkit excitedly. "Can we?" asked Stonekit. "Might as well. Just don't get under the warriors paws," mewed Ferncloud. The other queens nodded agreement. "Yeah!" I yowled. "Last one to where we were yesterday is crow-food!" Stormkit agreed. We all raced out paws flying and then jumped for the small dip where we sat yesterday. Then we all landed in pile. We talked and laughed. Then we had playfights pinning each other down laughing in joy. Stonekit sat to the side though. I glanced at her but I was quickly pinned down. I wiggled and screamed in delight. Finally though we were tired. Exhausted we curled up where we were and went to sleep. When we woke up I realized the trouble we were going to get in as I heard,"Flowerkit, Skykit, Yewkit, Stormkit, Stonekit, Thunderkit, Sunkit!" They repeated this yowl with the names in various orders with three voices blending together. "We better just confess," Thunderkit decided. "Definitely," I agreed. We raced out of the dip and admitted what we had done. "What!" yowled my mother. After some more stern lectures we were carried into the nursery. As I was carried I felt seeds of guilt sow their way in. Then I felt a churning in my tummy that felt more than guilt. ~ ** : ∂ η η ∂ ** ~ I woke up feeling awful. I let loose a big cough followed by eight more. Then I heard cough. "I don't feel good," I murmured followed by a chorus of ,and me's. I lifted my head and saw the other kits looking miserable while our mothers cared for us. Daisy wasn't here.. Strange I thought. Suddenly she burst in followed by Jayfeather. Jayfeather leaned over to give us all a thorough sniff. "Greencough," he decided. "What!" screeched Millie. "There's been an outbreak and Firestar is taking the sick cats to the Greencough Den with him," Jayfeather mewed knowingly. "Fine. Come on kits," cooed my mother.I could hear the panic in her voice. What's wrong I wondered. "Another thing, you aren't sick so you can't come," Jayfeather said weaving his way to the entrance. "What!" screamed Ferncloud. "We won't let them starve," meowed an exasperated Jayfeather,"Come on kits!" Our mothers looked like they wanted to struggle but they didn't. We followed Jayfeather willingly with a lot of stumbles. "Hopefully these are the last joiners," mewed Jayfeather to the ginger tom with a false brightness. "Come here kits," said the ginger tom with the same cheery tone. We came over suspiciously and allowed the strange cats to pick us up. As we walked through the snow I asked a question. "Who are you?" "Firestar, and we're going to a place where we can get better without making other cats sick," he answered. "Why?" "Because we don't our Clanmates to be sick" was his simple answer. Feeling safe I drifted into sleep. ~ ** : '%&,*-++-*,&%' ** ~ It had been a moon of coughing, hacking, and sneezing. Every moment felt hot and the herbs tasted bitter. Even the once sweet smelling mice chewed up tasted awful. Mostly I pushed food away and refused to eat. I could see worried faces that begged for me to get better but I felt too sick to do anything. Finally though the herbs tasted sweet and squirrel was delicious. "Beat you to the fresh-kill pile," I joked. "Calm down kits!" came the worried mew of Leafpool but we felt better so we didn't want to relax. At the makeshift fresh-kill we sniffed precariously at the food. Finally I chose a plump squirrel and Stormkit quickly agreed. We all dug in our stomachs so used to fresh-kill that we could eat it by ourselves. We felt so proud of ourselves even as twitched my tail as I ate. Jayfeather rushed in as we were feasting. There weren't many of us left though. Just us kits, Leafpool, Firestar, and Cloudtail who looked better by the day. "You can come home," he announced after a sniff,"Cloudtail and the kits can sleep in the medicine cat den, Leafpool can sleep in there in her nest, and Firestar will just have to sleep in his den." Without thinking I squealed. "Does this mean we see mommy!?" I asked. "She can visit and you'll be back in the nursery tomorrow," Jayfeather promised. It was a long trek back to camp but we bounced and tumbled around eagerly. I scrambled down the side until my mother bounded over. "Kits!" she cried. Jayfeather barricaded her with his tail and lead us to the medicine cat's den. We all curled up in a pile exhausted and still weak from our sickness. Jayfeather gave us a sniff. Then in my last moments of consciousness I heard "Poor kits. You are going to be permanently weak to greencough, and two of you are left permanently weak and sickly." ~ ** : ψÏªªŸψ ** ~ I woke up early, my muscles aching and my eyes bleary. I yawned wide with my teeth glinting. I blinked to make the world clear. Jayfeather had a plethora of herbs sitting out and stumbled over to him. Without looking he mewed, "Hello Flowerkit." "I'm still surprised you know where I am," I replied. "Why? You can tell people by their scents and where they are. Mine's just more acute. Why shouldn't I be able to identify you and your location by sound and scent?" "True," I conceded. "You can head to the nursery now if you please." "I'll wait." "Then have some herbs." "Fine." Then I stooped over and licked up herb after herb. Some tasted bitter and some tasted mouthwatering sweet. "Here's tansy, catmint, juniper," Jayfeather listed the herbs as he pushed me berries, leaves, and stalks. I wrinkled my nose, but I ate willingly enough. Jayfeather leaned over the other kits and shook them awake. Then he fed them the same herbs. Feeling stronger and better we ran to the nursery. When I arrived there I trembled and passed out. The last thought in my head was ,am I the permanently weak kit? ~ ** : Θ≠ÜÜ≠Θ ** ~ Then I looked around. Stormkit was licking his brother whose nose was twitching. Thunderkit was lying down. Stonekit was staring forlornly at the medicine cat den. Sunkit was bouncing around while Yewkit sniffed the ground. Skykit was lying down. Feeling stronger I turned around and licked my sister. She looked incredibly weak and limp. I knew the answer to the mystery now. The cramped nursery was still damp I noted. Also it was covered in moss and feathers. When my sister got up she looked thin. Worry for her flooded me. "Are you okay?" I pressed. "Fine," she coughed,"I'm just fine!" "Okay" I mewed. "Playfight!" screeched Stormkit. "Go outside to do that," my mother mewed with worry tingeing her voice. "Okay!" I called. "You be ThunderClan," I told Stormkit,"Pick your patrol members. We'll be the ambushers, ShadowClan!" I pulled my sister and Sunkit to my side with my tail. While I waited I examined the clearing for hiding spots. There were the frosty bushes ,but they would bristle and were a distance away. There were too many warriors milling about by the warriors den, and the apprentices den was empty with no fresh scents to mask ours. Then I spotted thin cracks to dig my claws into. Stonekit sat on the side. She was still gazing at the medicine cat den. I had seen her dad playing with her siblings. She had sat at the side. When her Dustpelt invited her to join them she declined and he looked confused. Her siblings teased her jokingly, but I could see it made her sad. Even now Yewkit went "Why don't you go to sleep if you don't want to play?" Even her mother looked puzzled at the behavior as she scolded her son. Had they not seen her mooning at the medicine cat's den? "I'll be back," I whispered to my "patrol". Then I hopped over to Stonekit."Come with me," I whispered. Then I lead her to the medicine cat's den like she was sick. Just outside I told her, "It's okay to be different. You don't have to be a warrior. You can learn about herbs instead. You can be our on the go playfight medicine cat to treat our fake wounds. No matter what though friends and family will be there even if they don't understand,". Then I watched her pad in gently. On to the play-fight. I leaped down to the ground and landed with a thud. My father gave me a scolding glance. I blinked in apology along with a flick of my tail. Then I raced over. Ferncloud gave me a confused glance, but I sniffed knowing it would take too long to explain. Then I leaned over my den-mates explaining my plan quietly. The others were dividing into positions. Stormkit nudged Thunderkit to his tail and beckoned is "deputy" Yewkit to his side. "Skykit, you're my warrior. Sunkit you're my deputy. I'll be leader." I announced loudly after I finished explaining my plan. "They won't expect that!" quietly giggled Sunkit bouncing around about our plan. "Battle starts now!" I announced. The other patrol obediently turned away. Sliding our paws for the least noise on the ice covered stone we headed to the wall. Then we climbed up backwards digging in our claws, shaking with effort. I rested my tail on Skykit's shoulder. The other patrol paced around the clearing sniffing the ground. Our scent was above them. Then as they slid under us I flicked my tail forward sharply. I sheathed my claws and turned in midair paws first. I landed on Stormkit with a squeal. They all looked up at us too late. They landed on their bellies and slid as we pretended to claw and bite them in glee. "Well done!" cheered my father as he scooped me up in his jaws. Then he pulled my sister Skykit closer to him and off Thunderkit's back. She squeaked indignantly ,and tried to pounce away. "My little leader and strong warrior," purred my father. The other kits squeaked around. "Now we'll ambush you!" squeaked Stormkit with Yewkit already on his hind legs swatting at the air. "Okay!" I agreed. ~ ** : ≈∩ΞΞ∩≈ ** ~ I curled my tail in boredom. Halfheartedly I pushed my sister off me. "Can we please go outside? We are three moons old," I begged. I could see the worried look our mothers exchanged before looking at seven pleading faces. "How do we know you'll follow our rules. Just yesterday we couldn't find you only to be told that you were on the walls. All we did was go make dirt," Squirrelflight mewed. "But...," I started to beg. My mother swished her tail in my mouth. Millie continued, "Then before that we caught you sneaking through holes in the walls. And before that you were trying to follow a hunting patrol, then a border patrol." "Sorry," I mewed sheepishly looking at my paws. "Maybe we should just keep you inside." "No! It's too stuffy in here! I'll die!" The other kits joined in. "She thinks of the best games!" "We won't do it again!" "It's not all my fault. They joined," I pointed out. "No they followed you my little berry," my mother calmly stated. "I will try not to again. One last chance?" Our mothers shared an amused look then got up. "Yes." They followed us slowly as we raced out. The brisk air hit me wide awake like a tree. I pounced on Thunderkit's tail the frost ruffling his pelt to spikes. I couldn't hold it down for long. I was laughing to hard. "You look like a porcupine!" The other kits chuckled and Thunderkit good naturedly gave in and laughed. I churned up the dirt with my claws that I sunk in to keep balance. I was laughing that hard. After some wrestling with lots of giggles I turned conspiratorially to my denmate's as our mothers padded in to warm up. Lots of cats padded around the clearing ,and I could see our mothers peeking out. "Let's explore the birthing cave." That's what we called the cave we were born in. Stormkit twitched his tail with mischievous eyes. "Let's." Without another word we assumed our normal sneaking positions. Stormkit in the center with a careful eye for any loud pawsteps. Skykit and Thunderkit leaned on either side of him. Yewkit led, his sturdy body making a perfect way to see if we would get noticed. Sunkit trailed in the end making sure no cats feel behind. I circled around my friends keeping them in a tight circle together, and less noticeable in a tight compact group. Finally we were through the bushes and grass. Carefully I leaped to the front and we crawled up the wall scaling it like pros. We should be after all our practice, I reflected. With one last heave-ho I pulled in my furry body. Rocks scraped my soft pads as I walked around. The dark damp cave gave off a fresh wet scent. I nosed around finding moss and sharp rocks. I kept slinking forward farther and farther. Did anyone realize how far this crack that split apart wider and wider went? I walked until it seemed to be a ravine with a top it was so huge. I could hear prey scuttling in their burrows and patrols sniffing for them down deep. My mind was absorbed in listening to prey, cats, and water trickling down walls and splashing at the bottom. Then my chest leaped like a fluttering bird while my paws plunged like a waterfall from Brambleclaw's and Squirrelflight's stories. I landed with a thud on my side. I wanted to lie there until help came and my side felt less bruised. A thought that almost seemed like a voice screeched"Roll". I obeyed mindlessly. I heard other thuds of my denmates who had been following me. "Roll! Roll!" I yowled. I heard my words repeated down the line. Finally I heard the last thud. "Is everyone okay?" "Yes," Stormkit told me. He was already trotting around limping nudging everybody to their paws. I leaped to action my paws whirling. Everybody was slipping even Stormkit who was standing on tails I guessed from the screeches of pain. Everybody he helped up fell. "Sit down!" I screeched at them. They all obeyed. "Now to stand don't dig in your claws, don't lift your paws. Slide gently forward and side to side to keep your balance. And press against the walls, never mind the water. It isn't poison." That got chuckles as everybody wobbled around carefully like a newborn kit. Giggling I called up Stormkit with a tail flick. He was like any good deputy, loyal, trustworthy, and brave. He sat by me pelt to pelt. Stonekit glided to me curling up at our paws her nose twitching. "What are you sniffing?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Blood," she said ominously. Ever since joining Jayfeather almost constantly she became mysterious and gentle. She also became witty and smart. I twitched my tail and made another announcement. "Are you ready to walk?" "Wait, shouldn't we wait for our parents?" Thunderkit screeched. "They don't know where we are," I replied mournfully. We all glanced at the small hole that dropped us. "Can we sleep here first?" asked my sister, Skykit. I nodded in agreement. Then in a tight little ball we curled up pelt to pelt. I rested my chin on Stonekit with Skykit under me. Stormkit curled up by his brother who rested his chin on my back. Sunkit and Yewkit curled up on the floor their noses in Skykit's fur. ~ ** : öœÌÌœö ** ~ I woke up listening to Yewkit's comforting snore. I was unsure on how I could fall asleep without it. Hopefully I never would have to know. I sniffed for prey sliding around my Denmates carefully. Mouse, I darted towards it. My paws slide around and I landed flat on my chin. "Ouch!" I screeched except I bite my tongue so it sounded more like "Owth!" "What's wrong?" Sunkit yelled running to me then flipping. Soon everybody was in a panic trying to help each other only to slip and fall. I struggled to stand as water splashed everywhere. "Etherybody thtop! Nobody mothe!" I screeched my tongue aching. Everybody stopped their muscles ,so they soon stopped moving. Except for Sunkit and Thunderkit who crashed. "Now carethully sthand," I mewed calmly enunciating to get my strange message through. Gently I stretched my paws. Every muscle and tendon in my body ached from the cold stone leeching out all the warmth. My thick normally smooth with slight curls pelt was soaked and matted to my skin slowing my movements. "Are you all okayth?" I mewed furious ,but almost ready to laugh at how I sounded. In fact I could hear a few chuckles from the crowd. "We're okay," Stormkit mewed sliding to me. Stonekit was sniffing and prodding Thunderkit and Sunkit to see if they had any Bruises before gliding to me. "Let me see that tongue," she mewed with a sharp ,but gentle tone that resembled Jayfeather's mew more and more with every heartbeat. "Ith thine!" I protested whipping my head away so quick I sent myself into another torrential spin ending in a big splash. The wide slick cave seemed to be a breeding ground for dramatic falls. "Now you really need some help!" groaned Stonekit. Both Stormkit and Stonekit skated to me. Stonekit nosed and prodded me to see if I needed I was bruised. I squeaked when she nosed my bony rib cage. My fluffy pelt when slick showed off a thin and lithe body. Stormkit pulled me up and allowed me to lean on him. "We need a warm place to get heated and dry. Also Flowerkit needs to relax. She's bruised badly. In other words we need out of here," Stonekit announced. "I'll thead" I asserted giving them a glare that warded off arguers. Not even Stonekit protested. Leaning heavily on Stormkit we slid controlled with Thunderkit and Skykit behind me. Behind them was Sunkit and Yewkit with Stonekit watching everybody carefully for limps. That's how the moon went. My paw got twisted chasing a squirrel ,but I caught it. Other then my squirrel we got little prey. We got water by licking basically anywhere. I limped although my tongue got soothed by the cold water. Skykit and Thunderkit started to cough. Stonekit said it was their weakness mixed with the cold. Every moment I wasn't walking I worried. About my denmates who were like my family, how my parents were doing, and if we would survive. I didn't mention it but Stonekit knew. The buildup was in my chest to. Not as bad, but starting. Everybody was getting it. In one of our nightly meetings of just me, Stonekit, and Stormkit. "We're all going to die without some fresh air and sunlight. Stormkit tried to answer ,but was cut off by a severe bout of coughing. His thin sides heaved and his bones seemed to shake. It reminded me of the fact I hadn't felt good in a long time. My paw hurt constantly ,but I refused to stop walking, slow down, or even not put pressure on it. My bones felt like they were made of ice. My thick pelt had grown thin and matted from water, lack of food, and lack of grooming. To top it off my chest was starting to feel like it was hollow slowly filling with water with every breath. The cold wet air made it impossible to cough it out because it just replenished. My breathing sounded pained like everyone else's. That wasn't my main worry though. Skykit's fur was thin and ragged. Her breathing sounded like she was behind a waterfall like in the stories. Her paws were scratched and she coughed in her sleep. Stonekit said she had a cold to top it off. I shook my head and went back to listening to the meeting. Stonekit looked just as bad ,but she kept working tirelessly. Even now she calmly instructed Stormkit to breathe. I was so proud to call her friend. I wanted to be that strong one day. "We can't move any faster," I argued. "I know. We just need out. I need herbs. We all need sun and prey. We desperately need rest to," Stonekit mewed frustrated. "I'm doing my best!" I snapped. "So am I!" Stonekit hissed. "Let's all go to sleep. You both are usually agreeable, but you ,all of us are sick and need sleep!" Stormkit cried. The others didn't even stir. On that note we broke up. The next morning we started walking again in the same pattern. Skykit and Thunderkit sounded like they were drowning. Stonekit was trembling just like Sunkit. Yewkit even looked shaky. Stormkit and I could barely hold up a strong front trying to sound like we were breathing normally holding in coughs. Then I saw something. I barely recognized it ,but when I did my heart nearly stopped. "Sunlight!" I yowled racing struggling for balance. We all ran like healthy warriors. ~ ** : ô∞∑∑∞ô ** ~ I burst into the sun, yowling my joy. "We're free!" I yelled, feeling the sun warm my cold muscles. Stonekit sniffed around for some leaves. "Eat this," she mewed, nosing leaves at us. Then she lie down leaves in front of us. Obediently we gulped up the herbs. I felt my tummy twist and turn immediately. I started to cough, and bile came out. My chest started to feel clearer quickly. Stonekit led me over to a hot, warming rock. I collapsed, my shaky muscles starting to warm all the way to my icy bones. Soon I felt other furry pelts press against mine. I didn't even open my eyes. I just fell asleep. I yawned and stretched my jaw until it felt like it would pop. I scanned the clearing. As far as the eye could see it was open land. Hills rumbled and tumbled around us. Wind swept around giving my fur a chill, but the freshest air possible. Herbs grew in scant patches around us. The others started to stir. "Hello," I purred them. Stormkit gently swiped at me. "You don't sleep enough," he mewed. "Hey! Don't argue with the supreme ruler of the kits," I joked. Something about being in the fresh sunny air made me feel joyful and playful. I laughed pouncing on Yewkit's tail. He turned and hissed, and soon we were all tackling and wiggling around. I lied pinned under Stormkit as a strong jolt of pain in my chest. I went limp, as he stared suspiciously at me. "I miss home," I sighed. He let me up, then sat by me. The scuffling stopped, the mood suddenly several degrees darker. I tilted my head up at the sun. "Let's hunt," I sighed. Without arguing Sunkit and Yewkit padded for some bushes. Stonekit sat by Sunkit and Thunderkit. "I'll look for herbs, nearby, so I can keep an eye on them," Stonekit mewed staring at them. With a nod Stormkit and I padded away. We walked sniffing for rabbits. I quickly found a rabbit hole. Carefully I padded after the scent trail that led away. Finally a decent sized rabbit that towered over us. With speed we ran at it. It wasn't incredibly fast, as we weren't WindClan, but we got there. I leaped for its haunches as Stormkit struggled for its neck. He slashed as the rabbit twitched and whacked at us. I nipped and tore to keep it pinned. Finally stormkit, with one great shake of its scruff killed it. Tragedy clawed at my heart, as I wondered if it had a family. I'm a hunter though. I shook my head to clear the thought. Then I tried to pull the rabbit up. It took a lot of struggling, but finally we were covered in rabbit. Enough to drag it back at least. Blindly, we staggered on our already faint scent trail. I knew we had arrived when i saw the gray paws of Stonekit in my periphereal vision. "Oooh! How did you do that?" admired Skykit. "With difficulty!" I squeaked Flopping over to push off the rabbit. Stormkit looked surprised at the sudden weight lifted. Stonekit immediately set to work, shredding herbs, and covering the rabbit. Sunkit and Yewkit padded proudly back, passing a big mouse back and forth. "We'll have a feast!" Skykit squealed, as Thunderkit stared wide-eyed. With a hint of dignity I beckoned everybody to sit behind me. First I nosed forward the toddling, shaky, weak Skykit and Thunderkit up. They tore off a hindquarter with relish. Then I nosed forward Stonekit. As she dug into its stomach, I flicked my tail and leaped for my prey. I devoured it eagerly. Then my stomach churned when I saw the mouse. My belly was almost Swollen i was so full, and I felt plumper. "We'll save it." The others nodded their agreement quickly. Then we curled up tightly, together. Side by side, and on top of one another. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° We were astray. That we knew. We hadn't stopped walking except For quick nibbles of food, laps of water and naps. By my best guess, it was new-leaf. It had been the end of leaf-bare when we left. That led me to believe, we had most likely disappeared at two moons, and had been gone for a moon and a half. We padded whenever we could stay on our paws. We were resilient and stubborn, as we padded over moor, and meadow,through river and copses. We had learned how to swim in a weak attempt to catch fish. I guess you could say, it was crash course. Finally though, I smelled cats. "Is it home?" I whispered hardly daring to breathe. I felt Stormkit stiffen beside me. I could practically feel the tension as we all went stiff, pricking our ears. My heart thumped in my chest as I heard unfamiliar voices chat about prey. Would we recognize their voices after so long? "I smell intruders!" said a tom. "We should take them to Leafstar. They smell, well, young," mewed a she-cat. Several cats, by the noise of it, headed our way. Leafstar, I thought. Who's that? My heartbeat thudded harder, like it wanted to jump away in panic. Suddenly, we were surrounded. "Their...their kits!" screeched the tom. "Leafstar definitely needs to hear this," mewed the she-cat. So we met SkyClan. You may think that I should tell you what she said, but I'm to old to remember now. Maybe the words just weren't interesting to me at the time. I remember though, that there we were told Firestar had built them to resemble an ancient clan, driven away from its home. They taught as more efficient ways to hunt and fight to. Finally though, we told them we had to leave. "Don't go," wailed Honeysplash. Leafstar and Echosong had agreed. "I, we have to!" I mewed my chest aching. "Goodbye." I heard mourning wails as we padded down the river, the one they had said led to where Firestar went. The Old Forest the elders called it. From there we could find the mountains, and see home from there. We swam part of the way in the river. By then we were so physically exhausted, well I wasn't sure what to do. We even floated some if the way. When we arrived I was panting. I tried to remember if we had taken a break, but I couldn't. I felt my stomach churn at the sight of the destruction. Cats had used to live there, but now it held an acrid scent. My head felt dizzy from all the fumes pouring up my nose. "Let's go," whispered Yewkit. I nodded, then turned around my tail drooping. I felt sick even days later. We walked across the meadows to the mountains. It w the first day I felt better. I couldn't help wonder why I was affected more then everyone else. That morning I was trying to prove my ability by hunting alone. I saw a tall black cat with a silver mark looming over me. "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you alone?," he growled. My heart pumped harder than I had ever felt. Somehow I felt that lying could have fatal consequences with this cat. "I am Flowerkit of ThunderClan. I am lost, and with my friends." "Take me to them," he mewed thoughtfully. "I am Night." Without hesitation I led this cat to our bush. Sunkit was parked outside watching for dangers. "Why have you brought this cat here?" Sunkit gasped, her eyes widening with betrayal. "It's not like that. This is Night," I mewed as Sunkit blocked the kit sized entrance. "Come with me," Night mewed turning tail. I shrugged my shoulders helplessly and followed him with my friends. We moved like moths to a flame. It wasn't a long walk before I smelled cats. It wasn't strong, but it was pooled there, and fresh. It had the overpowering, uniform scent of wind, snow, water, trees, and adventure. I twitched my tail. "Cats, a lot," I mewed. The others nodded quickly, half in fear at would happen, and half in excitement at meeting new cats. "Welcome to The Travelers," mewed Night. "What?" Thunderkit gasped. "He means, like we all want know, what is that?" I mewed. "The Travelers are a group of cats," he explained. "We are made up of mums who raise squeakers like you, students who are young and learn, teachers who teach the students and they are otherwise known as growlers when they aren't teaching. The old cats, the languid leave the band. They have lost their thirst for adventure by then. We are led by a cat who is chosen by The Still Ones. They live on the moon watching and protecting us. To show their closeness to The Still Ones they take the name Moon." "They sound like a clan. Can we meet Moon?" I mewed shell shocked. "There she is now," Night mewed flicking his tail at a lithe gray she-cat. "Moon, I found some squeakers in need of help." Moon nodded at u. "I understand Night." Turning to us I found a flash of homesick in her hazelnut eyes. She had the Same bold confidence in them as my green-eyed mother. "Why are you here?" As the most diplomatic one I stepped forward. "We are kits from ThunderClan. We fell into some tunnels, and now we are almost home. We are adrift searching for home. We need the mountains," I mewed, losing my calm at the last second. My mew cracked, and my front paws buckled. I couldn't even look up at Moon anymore. It hurt like being stuck in a thorn bush. I closed my eyes. "Star! Star! Star!" wailed Moon. I opened my eyes, and saw a gold pelt run over with a swollen stomach. She leaned over me. "She's fine," Star mewed. "Do you want me to care for them?" Star asked in a shy voice. "Yes," sighed Moon. At that Star scooped me up, and beckoned for the others to follow. She put me down in a feathery twig nest. I was too tired to care, so I allowed myself to be soothed into a gentle slumber by the thrumming gentle voice of Star telling stories. I felt warm bodies pile beside me, comfortingly. It took a long time. Every night Moon and Night would visit. I met other cats named Sun, Sky, Cloud, and Comet for something they observed moving across the sky. There were repeats, but it was a small group. There was also the gentle sister of Night, Day. We moved quickly, sleeping somewhere new every night. We traveled over plains, and through the woods. We even saw the awful Twoleg places. Finally though we reached the mountain base. I looked far above me. Claws pressed into my chest. I turned to Star, suddenly aware of how small I was compared to the mountain. "Goodbye," I choked out. The others mewed their agreement, but all I could hear was my heart thumping, and my blood rushing. I kept leaving those I love, I pondered as grief made the whole world spin. Then I turned around, my shoulders heavy with grief already. My claws dug in, and I struggled with every jump. I kept looking back at my friends, my family, those who were a part of my heart. Then they disappeared, along with the ground. I heard wails though. They seemed to echo the pain in my heart. I sat down in the snow, shivering, and wailed. I wailed until my chest ached and my fur trembled. We were communicating, and releasing our pain into the sky. It was the way of grieving for The Travelers. I turned around finally. The others followed me, their grief released into the air. We bounded, and scrabbled up, finally reaching the peak. When we arrived it was evening. "Hello?" I called questioning the air. A gray tom slid out of the shadows. His eyes widened. "You can't be, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, or my um dad?" His eyes got bigger and he breathed in quickly. "Are you their kits?" I nodded quickly. "Why are you here?" he questioned. "Never mind, come on." I ran with pelts brushing mine after him. I smelled a pure snow made my belly fur wet and cold. "I'll carry you here," the tom assured. Then he picked us up and carried us through the waterfall one at a time. I went last trying to preparing myself for the cold. It was still shockingly cold though. That night we met the Tribe. I heard tons of names, and smelled a pleasing aroma. The accent was pleasant to hear to. The next morning the cat who was Stormfur, and his mate Brook took us to where the clans left the mountains. "Goodbye," he mewed, licking and nuzzling us. "Goodbye," I mewed. Pricks of grief hit me. "I'll tell Graystripe you said hi," I mewed. The others mewed their goodbyes. "Goodbye brother," Stormkit mewed with Thunderkit giving Stormfur a lick of caring. At that I led the way to the copses of trees. I started to pant delightedly. I started to run, my nose leading the way. I bounded as fast as I could gaining enough speed to fall awfully over myself. Luckily we maintained balance. We couldn't stop at the bottom though. I gasped for air, as wind rushed pinning my ears down. I ran with wind on my side, barely skidding into a forest. "Home," I sighed. "ThunderClan!" Stormkit screamed. "Mommy," screeched Thunderkit. "The lake," Skykit cried. "Trees!" Yewkit squealed. "Jayfeather," gasped Stonekit. "Home," whispered Sunkit. I bolted not caring if anybody followed. I ran to where the scent pooled. I raced down into the stone hollow. There was my mother duly sharing prey with my dad. Millie, Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and Graystripe lounged nearby. "Mommy!" I squealed. The rest of the world disappeared as my mother and my father speeded to me. They tried to lick me and Skykit at the same time. I was so happy that my grief dissipated. I was so glad that I purred loudly. I was so jubilant that I lifted my head to the sky and laughed. A laugh of pure joy and wonder. I looked around the clearing. All the other kits were dancing around in laughter. Since our arrival I thought I would feel happy, but all I felt was isolated. The other kits had admitted the same. I closed my eyes in grief from the once close bond I felt what felt like forever ago. My ears pricked at the sound of claws scraping the ground out of Firestar's den. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge for a clan meeting," Firestar announced. I flicked open my eyes, and padded to the Highledge. A warm tongue started frantically licking me before I could take a few steps. I glanced at my father's warm amber eyes that glowed with a fierce pride. I knew instantly that this ceremony was for me. My heart started to beat faster. The silence of the other kits told me that the other kits knew what this was. My fur was soon glossy, and gave off a beautiful sheen. My legs trembled, and my stomach hurt with anxiety. What if I messed up? I thought as I walked to the small clearing for us. The warm smile of Firestar comforted my growing anxiety. Encouraged I jutted up my chin. I sat down neatly, quivering. "Will these seven cats step forward?" I did with the warm quivering pelts beside me. "Until you prove your worth of a warrior you shall be known as Flowerpaw, Stormpaw, Thunderpaw, Sunpaw, and Yewpaw. In order you mentors will be me, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool. Please pass on your fighting skills, wisdom, hunting, and bravery. Stonepaw, is it your wish to follow the path of a medicine cat?" Firestar rambled out, and finished as the various proud warriors came up, and touched noses. I was bursting with pride. The depleted crowd cheered, then paused for Stonepaw. "Yes," Stonepaw mewed, her twitching tail, and wide overly happy eyes telling me of her nervousness. "Then your mentor shall be Jayfeather." A simple comforting nose touch sealed the ceremonies end. The resounding cheers filled my ears with a gleaming pride. I wasn't a kit anymore. I was a strong apprentice. My ears burned. My mentor was the best warrior ever. I was going to be the best warrior ever! 


End file.
